Wheelin' and Dealin'
to odcinek z internetowej serii Happy Tree Friends. Jest to również epizod, który wprowadza Lifty'ego i Shifty'ego, braci kleptomanów, którzy kradną aby szybko zarobić pieniądze. Wprowadza również Generic Tree Friends czyli różne zwierzęta używane jako postaci w tle. HTF's Episode Description To wyścig w epizodzie Happy Tree Friends! Uruchom silnik i urzyj narzędzi by wygrać, ale uważaj na Lifty'ego i Shifty'ego, którzy zrobią wszystko by utrzymać prowadzenie. Opis Jest ładny, słoneczny dzień na wyścigach z Lumpy'm, Handy'm, Lifty'm i Shifty'm, ale Lifty i Shifty nie są gotowi. Ich pojazd nie ma kół a wyścig się rozpoczyna. Na szczęście bracia mają pomysł. Przynoszą śrubokręt i wszyscy startują z wyjątkiem Lumpy'ego, który wydaje się że stracił koła. Co gorsza mały wybuch obejmuje Lumpy'ego od stóp do głów i pozostawia go w sadzy. Gdy Handy i bracia jadą w pierwszej turze, Lifty i Shifty orientują się, że nie mają kierownicy. Handy śmieje się z ich nieszczęścia i w tym czasie obaj kradną mu kierownicę. Kiedy pojmuje on co się stało pozostaje ze sflustrowaną miną. Podczas gdy wjeżdża w karetkę i zostaje przecięty na pół gdy jego pojazd jedzie pod spodem. Jego jelita wypadają z górnej części ciała. Lifty i Shifty widząc linie mety czują smak zwycięstwa. Niestety nagle wszystkie cztery koła odlatują co powoduje przechylenie się pojazdu na jedną stronę. Gdy w dalszym ciągu pojazd sunie do przodu, a głowy Lifty'ego i Shifty'ego są ciągnięte po asfalcie. Wreszcie ich pojazd zatrzymuje się tuż przed metą. Lumpy nagle pojawia się przesuwając się w osmolonym pojeździe bez kół. Wygrywa pozostawiając Lifty'ego i Shifty'ego w kurzu. Morał "Spójrz w obie strony przed przejściem przez ulicę!" Zgony #Handy w swoim pojeździe wpada w zaparkowaną karetkę. Jego dolna część ciała zostaje odcięta, kiedy pojazd jedzie pod karetką, spadają jego wnętrzności. #Lifty i Shifty umierają gdy ich pojazd rozpada się i sunie na boku, miażdży połowę ich ciała gdy znajdują się przy asfalcie. Urazy Lumpy zostaje porażony prądem przez własny samochód przy włączeniu silnika. Cytaty "Gdzie jest koło?" - Lifty mówi do Shifty'ego o ich pojeździe bez kół. "Co?" - odpowiedź na pytanie Lifty'ego, zniekształcone. "Uh, oh..." - Lifty i Shifty gdy są w tarapatach. Błędy *Gdy karetka ukazuje się, znika kapelusz Shifty'ego a Handy wogóle nie ma rąk. *Kiedy koło samochodu Lifty'ego i Shifty'ego spada, to nie widać ramienie Shifty'ego. *Na początko odcinka kierownica Lumpy'ego jest czarna, a po rozpoczęciu wyścigu jest czerwona w białe paski. *Gdy Lumpy wybucha słychać strzał Lifty'ego i Shifty'ego z klucza. *Po zakończeniu przez Handy'ego pracy nad swoim pojazdem, jego ogon jest nieobecny do końca odcinka. Ciekawostki #Tytuł tego odcinka może być odniesieniem do 1957 r. John Coltrane , Mal Waldron , Frank Wess jazzowego albumu o tej samej nazwie. #Ten odcinek jest pierwszym w którym występują Generic Tree Friends. #Jest to pierwszy odcinek z jednym z wielu miejsc pracy Lumpy'ego. #Jest to pierwszy odcinek (jedyny odcinek Sezonu Internetowego 1) w którym Handy umiera. #Handy śmieje się tak samo jak z Cuddlesa w Po złej stronie torów. #Jest to jeden z kilku odcinków w których poroża Lumpy'ego nie zmieniały kierunku. Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 1